Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Les Bandes Quotidiennes ---- Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois par titres anglais *? de Tom ?? 1963 traduit Nono l'Épateur - Bandes Quotidiennes A: *Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1941 traduit Hortense et Fred - Bandes Quotidiennes *Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1965 traduitBoom et Dédé - Bandes Quotidiennes *All in a Lifetime de Frank Beck traduit Aujourd'hui tout comme Hier - Bandes Quotidiennes *All in Sport de Chet Adams en 1960 traduit Le Sportif - Bandes Quotidiennes *Andy Capp de Reg Smythe traduit Milord - Bandes Quotidiennes *Animal Crackers de Rog Bollen 1986 traduit Les Jungleries - Bandes Quotidiennes *Animal Crackers de Rog Bollen 1988 traduit Le Pense-Bête - Bandes Quotidiennes B: *Basil de Gerry Lants 1970 traduit Basile - Bandes Quotidiennes *Batman de Bob Kane 1969 traduit Batman - Bandes Quotidiennes *Beetle Bailey de Mort Walker dans le Montréal-Matin 1958 traduit Le Thon (Beetle Bailey) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Blondie de Chic Young 1968 traduit La Famille Têtebêche - Bandes Quotidiennes *Blondie de Chic Young dans Le Nouvelliste en 1944 traduitBlondinette - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bozo de Foxo Reardon 1953 traduit Bozo (Foxo Reardon) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Brenda Starr de Dale Messick 1969 traduit Brenda Starr - Bandes Quotidiennes *Brick Bradford de Clarence Gray en 1933 traduit Brick Bradford - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1943 traduit Jiggs - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1957 traduit Jiggs et Maggie - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1958 traduit Jigg - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bringing Up Father de George McManus 1974 traduit Gigi - Bandes Quotidiennes *Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill traduit L'Intrépide Georges - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bruce Gentry de Ray Bailey 1945-1946 traduit Paul Gentry - Bandes Quotidiennes *Buck Rogers de George Tuska de 1965 traduit Secret d'État - Bandes Quotidiennes *Buck Rogers de Rick Yager 1948-1957 traduit Buck Rogers au 25e Siècle - Bandes Quotidiennes *Buffalo Bill de Fred Meagher 1956 traduit Buffalo Bill - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1966 traduit Jeannot Lapin - Bandes Quotidiennes *Bunion de George Martin 1963 traduit Nono - Bandes Quotidiennes C: *Captain Yank de Frank Tinsley 1941 traduit Jacques l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes *Connie de Frank Godwin dans L'Évènement- Soleil 1935 traduit Denise - Bandes Quotidiennes *Connie de Frank Godwin dans L'Évènement- Soleil 1938 traduit Denise en Sibérie - Bandes Quotidiennes *Cranberry Boggs de Don Dean 1945-1949 traduit Yves Lenseigne - Bandes Quotidiennes *Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff 1958 traduit Joe Curly Kayoe - Bandes Quotidiennes D: *Dan Dunn de Norman Marsh 1936 traduit Jacques Vernet - Bandes Quotidiennes *Danny Future de Bob McCormick 1958 traduit Danny - Bandes Quotidiennes *Davy Jones de Al McWilliams traduit Davy Jones - Bandes Quotidiennes *Day Shift de Frank Adams traduit L'Équipe de Jour - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1956 traduit Robert l'Intrépide- Bandes Quotidiennes *Dick Tracy de Chester Gould dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Robert - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dickie Dare de Coulton Waugh 1941 traduit Dick le Marin - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dixie Dugan de John E. Striebel dans Le Soleil en 1936 traduit Les Amours de Jeannette - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dixie Dugan de John E. Striebel dans Le Soleil en 1936 traduit Jeannette - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dixie Dugan de John E. Striebel dans Le Soleil en 1955 traduit Marise Ducleau et sa Famille - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dixie Dugan de John E. Striebel dans Le Soleil en 1935 traduit Diamants de la Momie - Bandes Quotidiennes *Do it Yourself de Morrie Brickman 1957 traduit Le Bricoleur - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dolly Dimples and Bobby Bounce de Grace Drayton 1933 traduit Mario Suzette et Blanc-Blanc - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dolly Dimples and Bobby Bounce de Grace Drayton 1933 traduit Pierrot Clairette et Bouboule - Bandes Quotidiennes *Don Winslow of the Navy de Leon A. Beroth 1945-1946 traduit Pierre d'Orsan - Bandes Quotidiennes traduction de *Don Winslow of the Navy de Leon A. Beroth 1945-1946 traduit Pierre d'Orsan de la Marine - Bandes Quotidiennes *Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1942 traduit Marius - Bandes Quotidiennes *Donald Duck de Walt Disney traduit Donald Duck - Bandes Quotidiennes *Donald Duck de Walt Disney traduit Donald le Canard - Bandes Quotidiennes *Donald Duck de Walt Disney traduit 1938 traduit Le Canard Donald - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dotty Dripple de Buford Tune 1955-1965 traduit Les Aventures de Pauline - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dr. Guy Bennett de Frank Thorne dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1956-1957 traduit Dr Guy Benet - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dr. Guy Bennett de Frank Thorne dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Dr Benet - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1965 traduit Docteur Kildare - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1965 traduit Dr Beaudoc - Bandes Quotidiennes *Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1966 traduit Dr Kildare - Bandes Quotidiennes E: *Earth People de Arnie Mossler 1960 traduit Les Terriens - Bandes Quotidiennes *Eb and Flo de Paul Sellers 1970 traduit Eb et Flo - Bandes Quotidiennes *Ella Cinders de Charles Plump 1941 traduit Hélène - Bandes Quotidiennes *Eski de Aldred J. Buescher 1959 traduit Eski - Bandes Quotidiennes F: *Ferd'nand de Mik 1965 traduit Ferdinand - Bandes Quotidiennes *Ferd'nand de Mik 1965 traduit Ferd'nand - Bandes Quotidiennes *Flook de Wally Fawkes 1951 traduit Flook - Bandes Quotidiennes *Forlorn River de Jack Abbott dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 traduit La Rivière Perdue - Bandes Quotidiennes *Fred Basset de Alex Graham 1986 traduit Fred Basset - Bandes Quotidiennes *Frontiers of Science de Andrea Bresciani 1966 traduit Aux Frontières de la Science - Bandes Quotidiennes *Fu Manchu de Leo O'Mealia dans Le Nouvelliste en 1933 traduitFu Manchu - Bandes Quotidiennes G: *Galexo (Batman) 1973 traduit Galexo (Batman) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Gene Autry de Bert Laws 1956 traduit Gene Autry - Bandes Quotidiennes *Gordo de Gus Arriola 1965 traduit Baquet - Bandes Quotidiennes *Grandma de Chales Kuhn traduit Grand'mère - Bandes Quotidiennes *Gummer Street de Phil Krohn 1970 traduit Rue des Fainéants - Bandes Quotidiennes H: *Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1973 traduit Hagar Dunor le Viking - Bandes Quotidiennes *Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1986 traduit Hagar l'Horrible - Bandes Quotidiennes *Hank and Honey de Bernard Segal (Seeg) 1960 traduit Louise et Louis - Bandes Quotidiennes *Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1966 traduit Roger la Guigne - Bandes Quotidiennes *Henry de Carl Anderson 1944 traduit Henri - Bandes Quotidiennes *Herman de Clyde Lamb 1964 traduit Herman - Bandes Quotidiennes *Hey Swingy de Jan Green 1970 traduit Julie - Bandes Quotidiennes *Hopalong Cassidy de Dan Spiegle 1955 traduit Hopalong Cassidy - Bandes Quotidiennes J: *Jack and Judy in Bibleland de William Fay 1947-1948 traduit Jacques et Judith en Terre Sainte - Bandes Quotidiennes *Jack Swift and his Rocket Ship de Hal Colson dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 traduit Les Aventures d'Albert Truc - Bandes Quotidiennes *Jane Arden de Russell E. Ross 1941-1942 traduit Jeanne Ardin journaliste - Bandes Quotidiennes *Jane Arden de Russell E. Ross dans Montréal-Matin en 1955 traduit Jeannine (Jane Arden) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Jeff Buchanon de Gordon Johnston dans La Presse en 1961 traduit Jeff Buchanon - Bandes Quotidiennes *Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman dans Le Soleil en 1955 traduit Jeff Cobb - Bandes Quotidiennes *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher dans Le Soleil en 1945-1955 traduit Joe Palooka - Bandes Quotidiennes *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher dans Le Soleil en 1960-1961 traduit Jos Palooka - Bandes Quotidiennes *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher dans La Patrie en 1938 traduit Jos Bras-de-Fer - Bandes Quotidiennes *Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Bras de Fer - Bandes Quotidiennes *Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins 1946 traduit Johnny Hazard - Bandes Quotidiennes *Josephine (Robinson) William B. Robinson dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Joséphine - Bandes Quotidiennes K: *Kelly de Jack Moore 1973 traduit Kelly - Bandes Quotidiennes *Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1953 traduit Kerry Drake - Bandes Quotidiennes *King of the Royal Mounted de Allan Dean dans Le Soleil en 1936 traduit King de la Gendarmerie Royale - Bandes Quotidiennes L: *Larry Brannon de Winslow Mortimer dans La Presse en 1962-1965 traduit Larry Brannon - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Jeannine (Little Annie Rooney) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure 1950 traduit Annie Rooney la Petite Orpheline - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1945-1947 traduit Jeannine et Pataud - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure en 1935 traduit Annie Rooney - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Eve de Jolita Haberlin 1955 traduit Ève cette Ineffable - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Eve de Jolita Haberlin 1955 traduit La Petite Ève - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Mary Mixup de Robert Moore Brinkerhoff 1950 traduit [Linotte - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Pedro de William de la Torre 1955 traduit Pedro le Comique - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Pedro de William de la Torre 1969 traduit Le Petit Pedro - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Sport de John Rouson 1952 traduit Pit Fait du Sport - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Sport de John Rouson 1953 traduit Petit Sport - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Sport de John Rouson 1960 traduit Jeannot - Bandes Quotidiennes *Little Sport de John Rouson 1963 traduit Bouboule - Bandes Quotidiennes *Louie de Harry Hanan 1960 traduit Eusèbe - Bandes Quotidiennes M: *Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1955-1965 traduit Mandrake le Magicien - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1969 traduit Marc des Bois - Bandes Quotidiennes *Marmaduke de Brad Anderson dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Marmaduke - Bandes Quotidiennes *McGurk's Mob de Bux Wexler et Marvin Stein 1966 traduit Les Fanfans - Bandes Quotidiennes *Merrie Chase de Carl Hubble et Paul Reinman en 1949-1950 traduit Marie Chaux - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1935 traduit La Souris Miquette - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1965 traduit Mo-Mousse - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1986 traduit Souris Miquette - Bandes Quotidiennes *Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills 1941 traduit La Furie Noire - Bandes Quotidiennes *Moon Mullins de Frank Willard 1933 traduit Jeannot le Malin - Bandes Quotidiennes *Moose de Bob Weber 1965 traduit Bozo (Moose) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1964 traduit Monsieur Saint-Gallon - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1974 traduit Saint-Gallon - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1976-1978 traduit M. Abernaty - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mr. Abernathy de Jones et Ridgeway 1988 traduit M. Abernati - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mr. Tweedy de Ned Riddle dans La Tribune en 1966 traduit Le Thon (Mr. Tweedy) - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mrs. Fitz's Flats de Frank Roberge dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit La Pension Latour - Bandes Quotidiennes *Mutt & Jeff de Al Smith 1955-1965 traduit Mutt et Jeff - Bandes Quotidiennes N: *Nancy de Ernie Bushmiller dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Philomène - Bandes Quotidiennes *Nero Wolfe de Mike Roy dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Néron - Bandes Quotidiennes *North West Mounted Police de Glen Cravath dans Le Nouvelliste 1940 traduit La Gendarmerie à Cheval du Nord-Ouest - Bandes Quotidiennes O: *Off the Record de Ed Reed 1950-1957 traduit Rions un peu - Bandes Quotidiennes *On Stage de Leonard Starr dans La Patrie en 1957 traduit En Scène - Bandes Quotidiennes *Ookpik de Al Beaton 1965 traduit Ookpik - Bandes Quotidiennes *Ozark Ike de Ray Gotto 1947 traduit Jean le Cogneur - Bandes Quotidiennes P: *Pa's Son-in-Law de Charles H. Wellington dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 traduit Les Aventures de Son-Père - Bandes Quotidiennes *Pa's Son-in-Law de Charles H. Wellington dans Le Soleil en 1933 traduit Son Père - Bandes Quotidiennes *Pastoral de James Ernst du Book-of-the-Month Club 1945 traduit Pastorale - Bandes Quotidiennes *Peanuts de Charles Schultz 1964 traduit Coco - Bandes Quotidiennes *Peanuts de Charles Schultz 1965 traduit Pistaches - Bandes Quotidiennes *Perkins de John Miles 1969 traduit Monsieur Perkins - Bandes Quotidiennes *Perkins de John Miles 1978 traduit Aristide - Bandes Quotidiennes *Pete the Tramp de Clarence D. Russell 1936 traduit Pierre le Vagabond - Bandes Quotidiennes *Peter Pupp de Bob Kane 1941 traduit Les Aventures de Pierre Ponce - Bandes Quotidiennes *Pieces of Eight de Monftort Amory et Burne Hogarth 1935 traduit Barbenoire le Pirate - Bandes Quotidiennes *Pop de John Millar Watt 1931 traduit Paulus - Bandes Quotidiennes *Popeye de Elzie Crisler Segar dans Le Nouvelliste 1940 traduit Le Gars de la Marine - Bandes Quotidiennes *Pops de George Wolf 1966 traduit Pops - Bandes Quotidiennes *Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer 1958 traduit Le Papa de Lili - Bandes Quotidiennes R: *Race Riley and the Commandos de Milburn Rosser 1945 traduit Albert Lerouge - Bandes Quotidiennes *Red Ryder de Fred Harman traduit 1953 traduit Le Cavalier Rouge - Bandes Quotidiennes *Riders of the Purple Sage de Jack Abbott dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 traduit Les Cavaliers de la Plaine - Bandes Quotidiennes *Rip Kirby de John Prentice 1965 traduit Rip le Détective - Bandes Quotidiennes *Rip Kirby de John Prentice 1967 traduit Rip Kirby - Bandes Quotidiennes *Ripley's Believe It or Not de Paul Frehm traduit Croyez-le ou Non - Bandes Quotidiennes *Rivets de George Sixta 1958 traduit Rivets - Bandes Quotidiennes S: *Scamp de Walt Disney dans La Patrie quotidienne en 1957 traduit Scamp - Bandes Quotidiennes *Scamp de Walt Disney dans La Presse quotidienne en 1965 traduit Galopin - Bandes Quotidiennes *Secret Agent X-9 de Alex Raymond 1936 traduit L'Agent X-9 - Bandes Quotidiennes *Secret Agent X-9 de Mel Graff 1942 traduit L'Agent Secret X-9 - Bandes Quotidiennes *Sherlock Holmes (O'Mealia) de Leo O'Mealia et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle 1941 traduit Sherlock Holmes - Bandes Quotidiennes *Shoe de Jeff MacNelly 1986 traduit Bottine - Bandes Quotidiennes *Silent Sam de Jeff Hayes traduit Beau-Bec - Bandes Quotidiennes *Simple Beasts de Doug Hall 1989 traduit Le Petit Peuple - Bandes Quotidiennes *Simple Beasts de Doug Hall 1989 traduit Pas si Bêtes - Bandes Quotidiennes *Smokey the Bear de Wes Wood 1958 traduit Smokey - Bandes Quotidiennes *Speed Spaulding de Marvin Bradley 1941 traduit Albert Truc - Bandes Quotidiennes *Steve Canyon de Milton Caniff 1950-1951 traduit Steve Canyon - Bandes Quotidiennes *Strange as it Seems de Elsie Hix traduit Étrange mais Vrai - Bandes Quotidiennes *Superman de Wayne Boring dans La Presse en 1959-1960 traduit Le Surhomme - Bandes Quotidiennes T: *Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1930 traduit Jules sera Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tarzan of the Apes de Harold Foster dans Le Nouvelliste en 1930 traduit Le Roman de Tarzan - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tarzan de Rex Maxon 1929-1988 traduit Tarzan - Bandes Quotidiennes *Terry and the Pirates de George Wunder 1965 traduit Ti-Ri et les Pirates - Bandes Quotidiennes *Terry and the Pirates de George Wunder 1968 traduit Terry et les Pirates - Bandes Quotidiennes *Terry and the Pirates de Milton Caniff puis George Wunder 1938-1947 traduit Armand et les Pirates - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Adventures of Tom, Dick and Harry de Leon A. Beroth traduit Les Aventures de Gaston, Jacques et Henri - Bandes Quotidiennes 1933 *The Berrys de Carl Grubert traduit Les Leclerc - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Berrys de Carl Grubert 1952-1953 traduit Les Berlurons - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Berrys de Carl Grubert 1952-1953 traduit Les Berluron - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Born Loser de Art Sansom 1970 traduit Fred l'Imbécile - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Born Loser de Art Sansom 1970 traduit La Déveine - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Dropouts de Howard Post 1968-1982 traduit Les Naufragés - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Flibbertys de Ray Helle 1969-1971 traduit Les Latulipe - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1964 traduit Les Pierrafeu - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1965 traduit Les Pierrafeux - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1973-1974 traduit Les Pierres à Feu - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Giants de Bill Payne 1968-1969 traduit Les Géants - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake dans Le Soleil en 1955 traduit Le Cœur de Juliette - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Jackson Twins de Dick Brooks 1951 traduit Les Jumelles Clareau - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Lone Ranger de Charles Flanders 1958-1967 traduit Lone Ranger - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Lone Ranger de Charles Flanders traduit 1947 traduit Le Chevalier Masqué - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Lost Weekend de F.R. Gruger de Book-of-the-Month Club 1944 traduit La Fin de Semaine Perdue - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Phantom de Ray Moore et Wilson McCoy 1947 traduit Le Fantôme - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Pingos and the Smigs de Clark Watson dans Le Nouvelliste en 1932 traduit Les Pingos et les Smigs - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Saint de John Spranger dans Le Soleil en 1955 traduit Le Saint - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Sea Hound de Fran Stricker 1945 traduit Le Loup de Mer - Bandes Quotidiennes *The Shadow de Vernon V. Greene traduit L'Ombre - Bandes Quotidiennes *They Never Change de Bill Sakren 1959-1960 traduit On ne Change Guère - Bandes Quotidiennes *They'll Do It Every Time Shorten et Fagaly 1950-1957 traduit Travers Amusants - Bandes Quotidiennes *This Funny World de Bob Weber traduit Drôle de Monde - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tiger de Bud Blake 1989 traduit Le Tigre - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tillie the Toiler de Russ Westover 1947 traduit Margot Travaille Trop - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young dans Le Soleil en 1934 traduit Les Aventures de Tit Jean l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young dans Le Soleil en 1936 traduit Tit-Jean l'Aviateur - Bandes Quotidiennes *Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1938 traduit Jeannot l'Invincible - Bandes Quotidiennes *Treasure Island (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield 1941 traduit L'Ile au Trésor - Bandes Quotidiennes U: *U.S. Acres de Jim Davis traduit La Ferme à Gaston - Bandes Quotidiennes *Uncle Charlie de Peter Scott Laing 1959-1969 traduit Mon Oncle - Bandes Quotidiennes V: *Vic Jordan de Bernard Baily 1945 traduit Vic Jordan - Bandes Quotidiennes W: *What a Guy de Bill Hoest 1988 traduit Ce cher Guy - Bandes Quotidiennes *Willie de Leonard Sansone 1950 traduit Willie - Bandes Quotidiennes *Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1933 traduit La Coquette Louison - Bandes Quotidiennes *Winthrop de Dick Cavalli 1970 traduit P'tits Monstres - Bandes Quotidiennes Y: *You be the Judge de Robert Wathen 1941 traduit Quel sera la Verdict ? - Bandes Quotidiennes ---- Liens intéressants: *http://lambiek.com/comiclopedia.html Contactez nous pour toute question: *anfo45@maskatel.net